Phoenix: Catching Air
by Yume Youki
Summary: A phoenix is a master of both wind and flame. When Naruto starts going to the library to help him with his studies, he stumbles upon a summoning scroll... and a book detailing Fuinjutsu... What can happen because of this? On hiatus and up for adoption. See profile for details.
1. First Contact

**Phoenix: Catching Air**

_Summary_: A phoenix is a master of both wind and flame. Ageless and wise, these creatures do not choose based upon skills or intelligence, but potential. And in Naruto, they see the dawn of a new age.

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter One:

_First Contact_

* * *

A seven year old Uzumaki Naruto was standing in front of his grandfather figure, the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, as the old man looked at him curiously. Naruto had come to him in his office, and Sarutobi was surprised and a little worried about the frown on the boy's face and the refusal to look him in the eye.

"Hey, old man," Naruto said, and Sarutobi's worry increased at how quiet the boy's voice was. "Can. . .can I ask you something?"

"You know you can always ask me anything, Naruto," said Sarutobi kindly.

"Why. . .why do people hate me? Everyone at school. . . when other kids ask a question, they get help, but when I ask something, I'm laughed at. I just want to succeed, grandpa! But no one seems to want me to!" By this time, Naruto was crying, face scrunched up as he tried to hold his tears back.

Sarutobi got right up and walked over to wrap Naruto in a hug. Sarutobi looked in Naruto's eyes. "I want to you to succeed, Naruto. How can I help?"

"Um. . ." Naruto scrunched up his face in thought, still tear-stained, but tears no longer flowing. "If I could just get help with my studies. . ."

"Have you tried the library?"

Naruto looked at Sarutobi in surprise. "I thought kids my age weren't allowed in the library."

"Who told you that?" asked Sarutobi, raising an eyebrow.

"The librarian," Naruto stated, matter-of-factly.

"Well, how about this," Sarutobi said, frowning at this piece of information. He walked over to his desk and took a blank sheet of paper, and wrote a note on it. He handed the note to Naruto. "Give this note to the librarian and she'll let you through. I'll have an ANBU accompany you as further proof, alright, Naruto?"

Naruto's face broke into a wide smile. "Thanks, Ji-chan!" he said happily. He gave Sarutobi a hug, and ran out of the room. Sarutobi gave a chuckle, then said, "Dog." An ANBU with a dog mask dropped down. "Accompany him and if the librarian gives him any trouble, solve the issue."

The ANBU left, and Sarutobi went back to every Hokage's bane of existence:

Paperwork.

* * *

Several weeks had passed since Naruto had first been allowed access to the library. Since then, Naruto had started to do better in his studies. He had also discovered the joys of reading.

Not that the librarian was happy with it.

Today, Naruto walked into the library under the suspicious gaze of the librarian, and headed over to the back, where there were interesting scrolls detailing famous ninjas and cool descriptions of different ninja techniques.

He was just browsing when he caught sight of a dusty scroll shoved into a corner. He wasn't sure why, but he thought that the scroll looked interesting. He picked it up, and walked over to a table, and opened the scroll.

His eyes widened.

He had stumbled across a summoning scroll! But a summoning scroll for what? Naruto wanted to find out. Without another thought, he signed his name in blood and pressed his fingertips to the bottom. Then, remembering what the scroll he had read detailing summoning had said, he did a few handseals, and pressed his hand to the table.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he whispered, after all, he was in a library.

There was a puff of smoke, a flash of flame, and Naruto felt a cool breeze ruffle his hair, and he came face to face with the most astonishing creature he had ever seen.

It was a bird, but like no bird he had ever seen. It had red and gold and silver plumage, and a gold beak, and black talons an inch long. It was roughly three feet tall, and nine feet long, six feet of which comprised of a luxurious tail. But what really had Naruto freaking out was the flame.

Oh yes, did I mention that the end of the birds feathers were on fire?

"Wow. . ." said Naruto. He blinked as the bird turned to look at him.

"Who are you? How did you summon me?" asked the bird.

"Naruto was at a loss for a moment, but was quick to regain his composure. "I found your summoning scroll, and I signed it. Then I just sort of. . . summoned. . . you. . ." said Naruto, feeling increasingly self-conscious as the bird stared at him. "Uh, um. . ." Naruto looked at the bird. "What. . . what exactly are you? I don't mean to be rude!" he said quickly. "I just. . . don't know what. . ." he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

To his surprise, he heard a strange clucking sound, and turned to see the bird with it's eyes closed and shaking bit. It. . . it was laughing! "I am a phoenix, child. We are masters of wind and flame, and virtually ageless. I am surprised that a young one such as you managed to summon me. Look into my eyes, child – I will see if you are worthy to be our summoner."

Naruto looked into the bird's eyes, and lost himself in the flaming depths within. . .

_He fell through a pool of onyx glass, and saw a flame, white and hot, at the bottom. He was drawn towards it, and when he touched it, he felt warmth unlike anything he'd ever felt before – the warmth went down to his very soul and he felt warm and safe and happy._

_Suddenly he was picked up by a gentle breeze, and on an impulse, he spread his arms like wings, and laughed as he soared through the sky. The clouds felt fluffy under his fingers as he passed them._

_It was so much fun!_

He came back to his body with a smile on his face. He looked to see the phoenix from before regarding him with a pleasantly surprised look on its face.

"You. . . will do." It vanished in a flash of flame and a gentle breeze.


	2. Reaction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto - if I did, Sasuke would have been killed off long ago, Sakura would have been the one to do it, and Orochimaru would have cried like a little girl when he heard what happened.

This chapter's really short, like only 850 words or so. I wanted to put all of what I'm showing of Naruto's training in the next chapter, which will entail quite a bit of writing, so, while I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I'm not going to apologize for it. It is, in my mind, necessary.

Phoenix: Catching Air

Chapter 2

Reaction

* * *

Naruto had never done so well in his studies. He really had to thank Sarutobi-jiji – it was somewhat thanks to him that Naruto now had a teacher who could help him understand things. One of the phoenixes he had summoned had taken to teaching Naruto when the boy told him of his trouble in his studies. The phoenix had even offered Naruto an apprenticeship.

Which is why Naruto was sitting in said Hokage's office, explaining that he'd really like to be apprenticed to his summon creature.

"Naruto, where on earth did you obtain a summoning contract?" Sarutobi said with disbelief.

"In the library!" Naruto beamed at him.

"What type of summon is it?" Sarutobi wasn't completely sure if he should believe Naruto or not.

"Here, I'll show you!" Naruto said, and before the Hokage could stop him, he had gone through the handseals and summoned his particular summon, Rivan. This wasn't the same bird who Naruto had first summoned – the previous one was gold, red, and silver. This one? Well, this one was blue and silver, with undercurrents and spots of white in the speckled plumage. Also, instead of red fired on the tips of the feathers, it was. . . purple. Yep. Purple fire. This is completely normal for phoenixes, apparently.

Sarutobi's pipe fell out of his mouth. _A. . . a phoenix summon! Good Lord, I haven't seen or even _heard _of one of these in my entire shinobi career. And he _found _it in the library? Good grief. . . What are we going to do with you, Naruto? _He almost missed it when the Phoenix started talking.

"The Phoenix Lord, River, wishes to teach Naruto things that would be vital to his shinobi career. There will be other things that we will teach him also. Would you be willing to part with him for us to teach him?"

"What exactly would you teach him?" Sarutobi asked, leaning back in his chair with his pipe in his mouth as he thought about the request.

"That would depend upon what he can and cannot do. We will, however, definitely be teaching him Gen-, Ken-, Tai-, Nin-, and Kagejutsu. Other than that, I do not know, but that definitely will not be the limit." Rivan looked patiently at the Hokage, its eyes deep and full of wisdom.

The Sandaime Hokage thought about this, before asking, "And what do you get out of all of this? Do not take this the wrong way, I just wish to be sure that your reasons for helping Naruto are good. He has been hurt many times in his life – and I do not want him hurt anymore."

"You need not worry. We wish to help him because in him we see the dawning of a new age for man. To be able to say that we helped him there would be an honor beyond anything else."

_A new age for man? What does that mean, I wonder?_ "Well, I cannot see any reason why he shouldn't go with you, so I suppose that you may take him. Where will he go?"

"To the summon realm."

"That's a rare opportunity. . . Naruto, you do realize that this is something that will take a lot of commitment and determination, correct?"

"Yeah, I get that. Don't worry, Oji-san, I'll be fine!" Naruto smiled.

Sarutobi smiled. "Very well, I agree to this. When do you think Naruto will be able to return?"

"In three years, he will return."

"That's just in time for the Genin Exam."

"Indeed."

"...Thank you for this."

"Do not thank us - we do not deserve such a thing. We merely wish to help our summoner through the times to come. We care little for the rest of humanity. However, Naruto-kun... has something that most humans lack. And that interests us. We will help him. That is all."

"Nevertheless, thank you. Not many care for Naruto, and there are those that actually hate him with a passion."

"I cannot see why. He is a beautiful soul."

"I agree. But, some people cannot be reasoned with."

"...You will see him in three years. In the meantime, hopefully those people's opinions will change for the better."

"Perhaps."

"Come, little Naruto. We must go." The phoenix opened one of its wings for Naruto.

"Okay. See you later, Ji-chan!" Naruto quickly hugged Sarutobi, and then trotted over to the phoenix, who enveloped him in his wings, before they both vanished in a flash of fire and a gentle breeze.

Sarutobi sighed. _What will I do now without Naruto to brighten my day? _He returned to his paperwork. _And will this paperwork never end?!_ He felt like growling, but refrained from it, and just kept working.

He missed Naruto's smile already.


End file.
